<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Funny Mistake by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060886">Funny Mistake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi'>Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haven (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up to realize that you've fallen asleep on Duke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duke Crocker/Reader, Duke Crocker/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Funny Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You flutter your eyes open as you feel fingers go through your hair, a blurry vision of what seems to be the interior of a boat coming to your mind. You scrunch up your nose in confusion, a moan unconsciously coming out of your throat, which makes the person petting your hair chuckle.</p><p>“You got a nice sleep, sweetheart?”</p><p>Your eyes widen once you recognize Duke’s voice, remembering how you were discussing the last set of phenomenons in town. You must have dozed off at some point.</p><p>“Ugh…” You instantly lift your head off his legs, a slightly disgusted frown on your face. “Why did you let me sleep on you?”</p><p>“You looked like you needed it.” He makes a small movement towards the corner of his lips, which stretches out into his usual teasing smirk. “You’re still drooling.”</p><p>You rapidly wipe it off, feeling overwhelming ashamed when his words turn out to be true. “… Sorry.”</p><p>“Aww, no need to be sorry, (Y/N).” He sends you a wink, and you hate how it makes your stomach twist. “You can sleep on me anytime.”</p><p>“Okay, I’m leaving-”</p><p>“Wait-” He stops you from walking away by taking a hold of your shirt, his smirk widening. “You got a nap, what about me?”</p><p>You just roll your eyes at him, your lips turni into a playful smile. “Sorry. I was just using you.”</p><p>He gives out a dramatic gasp as you leave. “So you didn’t mean it? Oh my heart! It hurts!”</p><p>It’s enough to make you laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>